Blooming Forever
by AMFSky
Summary: Gaara x Hinata oneshot. What happens when Mr. Emotionless Blackhole is picked by Miss Shyness for 7 minutes in heaven?


**Blooming Forever**

**Gaara x Hinata One-Shot**

This is a gift for a friend who is my seperated-at-birth, not-twin twin. She got me two amazing presents for the holidays and I told her I would write her a one-shot in which she could pick the pairing. She decided on Gaara x Hinata just to test me...So here are my efforts on this couple. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You have got to be kidding." A heavy voice rang as a young male ran his hand through rust colored hair, only to shake his head a moment later and send the calmed locks astray. He received a huge grin and shaking blonde head that clearly told him that this was not some sort of practical joke. The red-head sighed and shrugged his shoulders, slumping them forward as he shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his head between the two large bones. "And I suppose it doesn't matter what I say, I'm going anyway…" He muttered to another smile and a nod that said yes. "Naruto, you make my life a pain." He growled as his last statement before he began to stalk down the street, closely followed by the blonde.

"I invited everyone Gaara. Don't be so down. Even Sasuke is coming and he didn't put up this much of a fight!" The cheerful voice of the boy responded to a groan from his companion, though he didn't say anything more. "The girls are coming too…Hinata, Sakura, Ino, everyone. You just have to come…And it won't be that bad. Maybe no one will get you...And even if someone does you can always just sit there for seven minutes and ignore them. You already do that all the time anyway." He said in an optimistic tone though it seemed to do very little for Gaara. That was the end of the discussion between the two as they had obviously arrived at their destination.

Pushing open a door after a quick knock, Naruto nudged Gaara in and then followed after, shutting the door as he did so. Gaara slinked in silently, a dog that was whipped and then set out in front of other's to be judged and punished as deserved. "Hello Gaara-san, Naruto-kun." A sweet and fragile voice said, emanating from the small body of the dark-haired Hinata. The red head nodded faintly in her direction and moved to sit in a corner of the brightly decorated room.

"Well…everyone's here so I guess we can start. I got you all here to play a little game. I mixed up a dish with all the guy's names on it and each girl has to pick one of the names. Three guys won't get picked but they can stay if they want." Naruto said as he picked up a dish filled with little pieces of folded paper in it. He went around to all of the girls and stepped back as they all unfolded their papers to read who they had. "Okay. Can everyone say who they got?" He asked as the five girls seemed to accept the name that they had picked.

"I got Kiba." Sakura said with a small smile at the boy she had chosen and his dog.

"Neji is for me." Temari said as she cast a half-hearted gaze at Gaara, who gave the Hyuga a warning glare.

"The hyperactive blonde is mine." Tenten sighed as she crushed her paper in her fist.

"I pulled the lazy ass's name." Ino muttered as she looked over at the apparently sleeping Shikamaru.

Gaara seemed to be relieved that he had not been chosen as one of the 'lucky' guys to go into the closet for seven minutes. Still, Hinata hadn't yet spoken what name she had drawn from the dish. She swallowed lightly, her cheeks a faint pink, as she looked up from the slip and parted her lips to speak. "Umm…Gaara-san…I got your name…" She murmured in a barely audible voice, a bit afraid of the red-head's reaction to the news that he had indeed been picked by one of the girls. He didn't get mad though, taking a few calming breaths before shrugging his shoulders in a way that said he was not happy but nor was he upset. He would deal with it when it came to be there turn in the closet.

"Alright, that leaves Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Shino." Uzumaki said as he looked at the three guys who hadn't had their names chosen. Rock Lee seemed vaguely disappointed by the fact he had not been chosen but didn't leave, quite happy with just being there in the group. Sasuke was in a corner sulking and pushed off to leave when the blonde said his name, though he did end up staying at the threats from the girls other than Hinata. Shino seemed unaffected by it all and just sat on the couch, watching with vague interest. All the others were in various states of anxiety with nervous foot-tappings, finger-drummings, and lip-biting, especially from the female Hyuga. Neji was casting death glares at Gaara every few seconds though the sand ninja was unfazed by it all. "Now who wants to go first? How about…Gaara and Hinata?!" Naruto said with a grin as he pulled Gaara up with a quick tug and led him to the closet. The rusty-topped male gave no verbal protest though he obviously dragged his heels on his way to the small room. Hinata followed at a half-step, going one pace forward and then half of one back before she finally just skid the remaining steps to where the two boys were.

"Naruto-kun is this a good idea?" She managed to squeak out before the blonde nodded his head and scooted her in the closet next to Gaara and shut the door. When there was the soft click of the lock signifying Naruto's departure from standing at the door, she gave a nervous smile up at the other. "Umm…we don't need to really do anything if you don't want to. I mean I know we're supposed to kiss but we don't have to." She stuttered softly though Gaara silenced her, pressing one finger to her lips.

He moved one hand to the small of the girl's back, stilling her anxious movements while somehow managing to ease her fears about being locked in the room with him. "Shh. It's alright Hinata-chan. You are beautiful." He said as he moved the finger from her lip to gently cradle her cheek against his palm and leaned down to press an amazingly delicate kiss to her. The dark-haired girl gasped in surprise at first and the male pulled back to look at her questioningly. "If you do not want me to kiss you, tell me." He responded to her sharp intake of breath.

"It's not that Gaara-san. I just…I didn't think you would want to kiss me. It would be nice for you to kiss me again." She managed to stumble out, tripping over her words as she tried to think of just the right things to say to the other. He gave a rare, gracious smile at her and nodded a bit before once more kissing her. This time she accepted it and her small hands slid up around his neck, pulling her up to stand on her tiptoes while the other wrapped his arms around her lower back to give her support. She smiled into the kiss and tender embrace that was so uncommon and foreign but completely welcome and warming. When it was finally broken, she looked up into the other's eyes. "Gaara-san…why choose me?" It was the question she had to ask of the stoic teen who usually pushed all but his closest friends and family away. He shook his head at her, as if the answer was so simple that he was shocked she didn't see it.

"You are amazing Hinata-chan, even if you don't know it. You have great potential and will go far with proper training…And you have great beauty that you hide much more than you should." He responded simply as he moved one hand to brush back a few strands of hair from the smaller's face. His words earned him a held-back grin and cherry blush that colored the girl's cheeks even in the dark closet. She still seemed taken aback by his words but the initial disbelief was fading away and she suddenly jumped up to take him into a tight hug. He was astounded by her action but took it in stride, wrapping his arms back around her to support her weight that now hung from where her skinny arms were enveloping his neck.

"Y-you caught me…" She stammered as she looked at him, her face so close to his she could almost feel his warm breath.

"I always will." He replied simply as he stole the next set of words from her lips with a loving kiss that Hinata melted into. She loosened up in his arms to rest against the male as her hands slid into his rouge locks and her fingers massaged his scalp. He split his lips a bit and sent out a flickering touch with his tongue to request entrance to her mouth. Just as she began to appease his questioning the door opened and there were a series of gasps followed by a loud roar. Gaara pulled his lips away though his arms stayed protectively around the slight figure he held close. He wasn't surprised to see Neji over-flowing with anger and only just being held back by Sasuke and Kiba.

"Get off her you pervert!" The long-haired male growled viciously as he tried to free himself from the restraining grips that kept him from tearing the other male to shreds. "Don't you dare touch her again…Taking advantage of a poor girl. What is wrong with you?!" He continued as he fought harder against Sasuke and Kiba, causing Naruto to join in the forces steadying him.

Hinata's eyes were wide as she looked at her cousin and held on to Gaara tightly. "Don't talk about Gaara-kun that way! He isn't taking advantage of me…I wanted him to kiss me." She said, adding the last part in an even quieter tone as she leaned up against the male that sheltered her from the seething Hyuga male who seemed to be instantaneously deflating at the feather-light words that floated from the younger. "It's true Neji-san." She murmured, as if to soothe the other's qualms about what she had said.

"Hyuga-san, I request your permission to be with Hinata-chan. I will protect her well, you know I can, and I will take good care of her." Gaara said slowly, addressing the male who was now shaking off the three grips that had kept him in check while his fury controlled his mind. He didn't seem completely sure of whether or not to believe his cousin and the red head but he finally nodded his head in faint acquiescence of the facts that had been presented.

"If Hinata-chan wills it, I will not prevent you from being with her…But if you dare break her heart, I will hunt you down and kill you in the most torturous way possible." Neji said in a deathly serious tone, just above a whisper and frighteningly harsh. Gaara acknowledged the fact as he brought Hinata a bit closer to him, as if to show how caring he would be with her. "I'm glad you have found happiness Hinata-chan. Be careful though…and tell me if he does anything wrong to you." The older of the two Hyugas said as he gave the tiniest of smiles to his cousin before turning to return to a couch. "Now you two get out of here. Take her someplace nice and don't be cheap, Gaara-san." He called back to the two lovebirds who quickly took their leave of Naruto's house to find a quiet place to be together in peace.

"That was interesting…who is next?" Naruto said with a mischievous grin as he looked around the room.


End file.
